


Dearest Wakatoshi

by slythersimp



Series: haikyuu love letters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, this is just the result of me being lovesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythersimp/pseuds/slythersimp
Summary: Tendou writes Ushijima a letter.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: haikyuu love letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dearest Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this at midnight while listening to heather by conan gray on loop so enjoy

dearest wakatoshi,

i really don’t know how to get this out, so i’m writing it. maybe you’ll find this, maybe you won’t. i doubt it, though.

right now, there’s a lot of things going through my head. you are one of them. all of them, in fact.

i don’t exactly have the best experience with friends. and i know it’s a bit cliche, but you’re.. different. with you, it’s.. better.

with you, i feel like everything bad that has ever happened drifts away. although it’s a bit weird, i’ve found myself because of you and the team. i’m happy, genuinely happy, because of you. you’re handsome, wonderful, strong, cool, pretty, stunning, and so many other things. you’re so god damn great. you probably hear that a lot, but i really do mean it.

i don’t think you know how much i like you, wakatoshi. i think that’s why i want to hold your hand. and cuddle, maybe? that kinda stuff would only happen in my wildest dreams, though.

i love you, wakatoshi.

sincerely, satori


End file.
